


El hombre de azul

by Lilieth_Herly



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Memory Alteration
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilieth_Herly/pseuds/Lilieth_Herly
Summary: Cuando el sentir, el saber y el recordar se dividen en dos caminos, un hombre puede ser feliz o volverse loco.
Relationships: Jacob Kowalski/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 15





	El hombre de azul

**Author's Note:**

> :D

Jacob jamás podría adivinar cuándo sus sueños habían cambiado desde la caótica dirección de los oscuros recuerdos de la guerra a bestias fantásticas, extrañas y completamente fuera de los límites naturales que tan bien conocía. ¿Desde cuándo tenía tanta creatividad?

La enlatadora solo consumía su alma, el ánimo y la fuerza de seguir adelante con todas esas razones perfectamente dispuestas para arruinar su vida. Peor aún, siendo tan consciente de sí mismo, sabía a la perfección que por cuenta propia no tenía la suficiente imaginación, o no al menos al nivel tan detallado que se reflejaba en sus sueños —como el tipo de picos o cuernos que debían ser parecidos a ciertos animales pero no exactamente así, o la clase de ojos, incluso si se suponía que debía hacer con glas el pelaje o si podía simplemente ser sustituido por una corteza crujiente y un almíbar de mantequilla clarificada.

Además, por si no fuera ya bastante, también estaba el hombre de azul, el “buen samaritano”.

Su encuentro con él, si bien efímero, solo causó el aumento de los sueños así como su complejidad e incluso hizo aparecer nuevas _criaturas_. Luego debía añadir los cascarones de plata y la posibilidad de hacer realidad su sueño repentinamente colocada (arrojada) ante él. Puesto que tal era el caso y no teniendo realmente otro a quien imponer tanto peso más allá de aquel completo desconocido, no podría ser sorpresa que en los escasos momentos en donde podía llevar la mente lejos de su hermosa panadería, se encontrara pensando en el desconocido.

En un principio fue porque, siendo Jacob un hombre educado, la sola idea de no poder atribuirle el favor al buen samaritano le dejaba con un mal sabor de boca, más todavía si tampoco podía agradecerle, ni tenía una dirección para escribirle o siquiera un rostro al cual relacionar tan loable gesto. Mucho menos una señal ayudándole a averiguar qué tan acertado estaba al pensar que era el desconocido la persona que podía responder a sus innumerables preguntas al respecto de esas _criaturas_.

Entre levantarse a las cuatro de la mañana a encender los hornos y preparar las masas, acostarse tarde y prácticamente no tener días de descanso, puede que no contara más que con unos pobres minutos libres para hacerse preguntas, aun así las tenía. Muchas, variadas, complejas o inverosímiles, seguro que de proponerse a hacer una lista con ellas podría usar el papel para cubrir las paredes de su apartamento. (Que obviamente ya no era el ropero que logró conseguir al volver de la guerra).

Desde luego entonces, verse atrapado en el imposible hecho de averiguar la menor cosa, ocuparse de la panadería o hacer que sus creaciones fueran lo más parecido a las imágenes en sus sueños, en adición a su escaso tiempo de libertad y cuando la mayoría de los pensamientos casi siempre se desviaba al hombre de azul y todo lo que había hecho por él, quizá — _quizá_ — no resultaba tan extraño el hecho de cómo últimamente el extraño fuera el único en quién se enfocara una buena parte de su tiempo.

No obstante, en lugar de conseguir un poco de paz al haber aceptado cuánto pensaba en un completo desconocido, Jacob de alguna forma había liberado una especie de emoción carente de cualquier clase de sentido. Porque sí, en definitiva el hombre había sido más que un buen samaritano, de alguna forma (muy improbable, claro, pero _algo_ le decía que era una idea acertada) le ayudó con un tema a usar en su panadería, siendo aún lo suficientemente bondadoso como para mantener su identidad oculta. El primer hecho que enlazaba al resto le daba a Jacob muchas de las razones correctas para saber al extraño una buena persona, amable, caritativa, de un buen corazón. Honorable y con sólidos valores, todo e incluso más de lo que podría hacer atractivo a otra persona.

¡Pero eso no obligaba a Jacob a enamorarse!

_¿O tal vez sí?_

El sentimiento yacía en su interior tan arraigado, tan profundo como todas aquellas criaturas que, aun cuando nunca le dejaron ver la razón de su existencia, las había aceptado sin ofrecer la menor oposición o reclamo. Ese amor, en cambio, tan difícil era entenderlo como no ceder a él o la forma ilógica y natural en que apareció. Tomando en cuenta el tiempo pasado con el hombre de azul en mente, quizá cometía uno de los errores más básicos; lo idealizaba. Podría el extraño llegar en cualquier momento a su tienda y reclamar su inversión, pero Jacob pensaba en él como una especie de santo.

La sensación en su pecho poca aprobación le daba a la teoría, de alguna manera tenía la certeza de que no se trataba de eso. Entonces, nuevamente, el camino del extraño amor quedaría una vez más libre de obstáculos, pero tampoco es como si esa hipótesis o cualquier otra tuviese un real peso en el asunto. Por decir lo menos, a Jacob le sonaban a excusas cada vez que pensaba en una. Dejándolo, sin una traba verdadera, libre para hacerlo imaginar, fantasear, suspirar por lo que, con su suerte, podría ser solo otra de sus creaciones… desde luego, su corazón siempre más inteligente que su cerebro, rechazaba también esa teoría.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señor Kowalski? —Jacob despertó de su ensoñación, podía darse el lujo de hacer tal cosa luego de despejar a la primera ola de clientes al amanecer, pero aun debería prestar atención.

—Por supuesto, gracias, no es nada, descuida… —fingiendo limpiar el mostrador tan brillante que seguramente reflejaba su cara, respondió casi de inmediato.

—Espero que no tenga algo que ver con su herida, señor, estoy seguro que puede dejarnos un rato si necesita ir a que le echen un vistazo. —Jacob se tocó el cuello, la sensación del toque de otros dedos le recorrió la espalda, un suave erizamiento que le dejo la piel de gallina. El ambiente siempre era cálido, así que no había una razón para desatar ese tipo de reacción.

—No, pronto se curará, solo me distraje un segundo. —No tenía dudas al respecto, puede que tampoco recordara la naturaleza de la extraña marca, de cualquier manera estaba muy seguro de que pronto se curaría—. Pero creo que me tomaré un par de minutos, ¿está bien si…? —Su joven empleado asintió al instante, Jacob le agradeció con una sonrisa y, dándole un amigable golpecito en el brazo, fue al callejón de atrás.

La pared no era apta para recargarse o al menos tocarla por todo cuanto intentó deshacerse de la capa de contaminación, pero la sensación en su cuello comenzaba a asustarlo, dejándolo sin otra opción que dejarse caer contra ella. Regresó la mano a la herida, había unos dedos ahí o los hubo en alguna vez, la emoción de esa certeza quemaba desde el fondo de su pecho, dándole una seguridad absoluta de que no era solo una idea o que de verdad se estaba volviendo loco. Recargado contra los ladrillos, a punto de abrazarse a sí mismo, le tomó a su mente un pestañeo para hacerle sentir _algo_ cubriéndole el pecho y una especie de casco en la cabeza.

No se trataba de simples impresiones, lo supo en ese instante, _eran recuerdos_.

Un par de papeles fueron levantados por el viento, al pestañear la imagen vívida de él alimentando a esos extraños seres de ojos saltones lo acorraló todavía más. Su mente estaba hecha un desastre o lo estaría pronto, ya le temblaban las piernas, de intentar alejarse de la pared seguro no tardaría en caer al suelo. Suspiró agitado, cerró los ojos, se vio entonces rodeado de nieve, sentado en el hielo, _Central Park_ , había alguien más respirando intranquilo, alguien justo frente a él. Tenía el agitado cálido aliento rozándole los labios.

Y luego la sensación comenzó a difuminarse, se lo trasportó a la entrada del subterráneo, llovía, era un vendaval pero sobre él no caían más que unas cuantas gotas. El aliento apareció de nuevo, se trataba del mismo aun si claramente era mucho más calmado, estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su calidez sobre los labios, notó que se acercaba y un segundo después… vacío.

_Oscuridad_.

Jacob abrió los ojos para encontrarse de nuevo en el sucio callejón. Si antes mil preguntas lo rondaban, ahora no sabría por dónde empezar. De nuevo selló los párpados e intentó concentrarse, buscar el rostro a quién pertenecía la respiración tan cercana a la suya, pero de nada sirvió. Y sin embargo, aunque en definitiva se quedaría con toda esa frustración en ese momento una pequeña, suave, tranquila efímera paz, se instaló dentro de cada pensamiento, dentro de cada latido.

De las preguntas que pronto lo acorralarían, las ideas extrañas o conclusiones a las que tal vez nunca llegaría, si había una cosa que lograba rescatar del repentino ataque, era cuán equivocado estaba al rechazar ese amor. Un amor nada fortuito, con toda la lógica y las mayores razones para existir, no, puede que no lo recordara, pero **lo sabía** , su corazón estaba seguro, su mente, aunque enceguecida por recuerdos incompletos, lo apoyaba.

Sonrió, todavía mareado y en cuclillas contra la pared, una pátina de sudor cubría su frente, todavía no lograba creer en la capacidad de su cordura o pensar ahora mismo en lo que el futuro le depararía.

Saber que amaba al hombre de azul, por otro lado, lo tranquilizaba, le daba motivos para levantarse, continuar y sonrojarse por un amor que, _obviamente_ , era correspondido.

**Author's Note:**

> C:


End file.
